In the assembly of what are referred to as machine parts for machinery, a pressed metal component having a plate-shaped base portion and a tubular boss portion extending from the base portion has conventionally been used. A pressed component is generally formed by drawing, stretch flanging, blanking, and cutting.
For example, below-described Patent Document 1 discloses a method for forming a pressed component which includes forming a tubular preform portion on a plate-shaped blank such that the preform portion protrudes from the blank and has a closed central portion, and removing the closed central portion of the preform portion by piercing to form a tubular boss portion.